Peeping Naruto
by randomteenager
Summary: Jiraiya orders Naruto to complete one of the hardest missions of his young life. [NaruHina] [one-shot]


**Author's Note:** The truth is I'd had this done for a while but I was just lazy when it came around to proofreading and editing it. I remember this idea came very late at night, and it was written mainly for entertainment. Hopefully it can get a laugh out of you. As usual, I am a weird oddball with strange ideas… but I appreciate any feedback, and sorry about the length heheh!

Thanks to the wonderful xXAsuka-chanXx for being an awesome beta.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Title:** Peeping Naruto  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** NaruHina  
**Summary:** Jiraiya orders Naruto to complete one of the hardest missions of his young life.

* * *

_Stupid ero-sennin,_ Naruto thought, grumbling to himself with arms crossed over his chest. He sighed as he arrived at his destination: the Konoha bathhouse.

More specifically, the women's side of the Konoha bathhouse.

Naruto could feel his heart thumping and his face growing beet red.

_Stupid ero-sennin!_

When Jiraiya had first told him his task, Naruto thought he was joking.

* * *

"_You want me to do _what_?" Naruto asked, his face flushing darkly._

_A wide, perverted grin grew on Jiraiya's features. "Get research, kid. I need you to transform to your sexy technique jutsu and go into the women's bathhouse—"_

"_No way!" Naruto shouted. "Get your research yourself!"_

_Jiraiya's shoulders dropped as he heaved heavily. "I can't. They've built thick concrete walls around the houses now. And before there were shrubs or bushes that got in the way of the good stuff. But if I got a view from inside the bathhouse…" His eyes grew dreamy at the thought, drool forming at the corner of his mouth._

"_If you couldn't see 'cause of the bushes and stuff, how'd you do your 'research'?" _

_The sannin grinned widely. "Imagination takes you far, kid."_

_Naruto cringed. "I'm not going to spy for you."_

_Jiraiya sighed, turning his back to the blonde as he looked towards the sky. "Then you leave me no choice." Naruto watched him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "I'm afraid I can't teach you anymore jutsu until I finish my latest _Icha Icha Paradise_, and I need research to do that."_

"_No way!" Naruto cried. "You can't do that!"_

"_I can and I am," said Jiraiya. "I'm not asking you to do this for me, Naruto. Think of the fans."_

"_You mean your horde of perverts," the blonde muttered. _

_Jiraiya ignored the comment, prattling on. "You should be thanking me. I'm ordering you to go look at naked women, kid! And as if that isn't its own reward, I'll teach you more techniques when you're done!"_

_Naruto scoffed. "Easy for you to say! I'll be killed if I get caught!" _

_The white-haired sannin rubbed his chin in thought. "Think of it as… a mission. A stealth mission. You're infiltrating enemy lines. There will be distractions. Ripe, firm, _tempting_ distractions—" Naruto cleared his throat when Jiraiya's nose began to bleed. "—Ahem. There will be distractions, but you must stay focused on the task! Well, kid? What do you say?"_

A mission?_ thought the blonde. Well, it really would be a test of his stealth and restraint. His shoulders slacked. Damn Jiraiya and his persuasiveness!_

"_Fine," Naruto said reluctantly. "I'll do it. But in return you have to teach me that forbidden jutsu!"_

_Jiraiya grinned proudly. "You got it, kid!" _

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe he was being blackmailed. By his own teacher no less!

He hadn't come to the decision lightly. There were many things considered. He could had said no. He had learned a good amount of skill and jutsu from the ero-sennin over the three years he'd trained with him.

But there was still more to learn. Jiraiya was as skilled as he was perverted. And Naruto needed that strength to overcome his enemies, bring Sasuke home, and realize his dream of becoming Hokage.

But would that skill be worth it if he got caught? He shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't as though he'd never gone peeping before. He had, back when he was twelve, to master the body proportions for his sexy technique jutsu. But back then, all he did was look. He didn't exactly know what he was looking at or how anything worked. All he knew was that it made him feel excited.

But now that he was older, at sixteen years old, he knew _exactly_ what those body parts were, and how much they affected him. He was full-fledged teenager, full of hormones! Hell, even a touch could set him off.

It was one thing to see from a distance. But actually being in close proximity with physically naked women? And maintaining his jutsu at the same time? This was going to be one of the hardest missions of his young life—and hopefully not his last.

He shook his head to rid his doubts. No backing out now! He had to do this! To be good enough to be Hokage! For Konoha!

With that, his hands formed the appropriate hand signs and—_poof! _He reappeared in his sexy technique jutsu form, with long, silky blonde hair tied in high pigtails and a towel donned around his curvaceous body.

He quickly slipped inside, holding the towel with an incredibly tight grip (more to hold on to his sanity than cover his feminine body.) His heart was pounding painfully hard in his chest and he could feel his cheeks already burning. But luckily the steam from the sauna explained away his sweaty, flushed appearance.

He chose a time that he figured the bath house would be least occupied, Thursday afternoon. After all, Jiraiya told him to go to the bath house and spy on women, but he never specified _when_ he had to do it. Most of the women at this time would be away on missions, working or running errands. With the least amount of women possible, he may just be able to control himself enough to get this torturous mission over with and get back to training.

He peaked his head inside the hot springs, feeling a wave of relief wash over him when he saw no one inside. He grinned triumphantly to himself—he was right! The bathhouses were hardly going to be full because everyone would be away.

With the bathhouse to himself, he decided to use it. He changed back to his original form, stripped off the towel and cannonballed inside. When he rose to the surface, he pushed back his damp hair and leaned against the rocks, his arms stretched out on either side of him. He sighed contently, letting the warm water relax his aching muscles. He had been training hard with the ero-sennin the past few weeks and the hot springs were _just_ the right temperature—

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of women giggling. His cerulean eyes grew wide in horror, and he muttered curses to himself as he made the appropriate hand signs and—_poof!_ Once again he was in his female form, ducking low with the water up to his nose.

The clouds from his jutsu added steam in the bathhouse, further disguising himself. The women didn't think much of it when they came in. They were talking and smiling to each other, a small (much too small in Naruto's opinion) white towel over their bodies. And what bodies they were…

The girls that came in were brunette and blonde, and they looked a few years older than Naruto. They smiled politely when they noticed him there, and he did his best to conjure one back but he could barely focus, so his attempt failed miserably and all he could do was shift his eyes to anywhere besides the two girls.

They didn't seem to mind about his awkward behavior, because they went and took off their towels like it was nothing. Steam shot out of Naruto's ears, but there was so much steam from the sauna it was barely noticeable.

Both girls were slender, with flat stomachs and nice long, long legs. He felt an uncomfortable feeling churn in his stomach when he saw the water sliding down their bodies, perfectly outlining everything for his view.

Suddenly it was getting hard to breathe. _Control, Naruto, control, _he chanted to himself, clenching and unclenching fists as he inhaled through his nose.

The girls were chatting mindlessly about topics Naruto wasn't paying attention to. What he _was_ paying attention to was how they took the soap and rubbed it along their arms and torso, lathering their chests before raising their legs and washing them too.

_Control control _control_—_

Suddenly he heard more footsteps, and his eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw more groups of women come in, happily conversing with one another in their skimpy white towels.

_What the hell! _thought Naruto, an awkward mix of fear and excitement surging within him. _I thought this place would be barely full!_

Oh, he was _really _being tested now. Clearly someone had it out for him. His posture grew incredibly stiff as his eyes shifted around the room. Everywhere he looked he saw a naked woman! Lips, legs, breasts, hips, ass—he saw everything!

Women of all looks, shapes and sizes. The petite size women, he noticed, generally had the largest breasts. The taller ones had nice long legs. Some had small waists, others had broad hips, while some asses were fuller than others. And a few, well—his face reddened madly at this—some of the carpets didn't match the drapes.

His face and neck were practically roasting in heat, his cheeks a dark scarlet. His pulse was racing and his hormones were shooting through the roof. He felt blood rushing towards his loins, and it was so, _so_ hard to focus his chakra to his jutsu.

Trying to focus, he looked to the left. Wrong! There a group of girls were splashing each other, giggling as the water sprayed across their faces and chests. They lunged for each other, their breasts jiggling as they tried to dunk each other underwater.

Swallowing heavily, he looked to the front of him. _No!_ he groaned. It was even worse! The girls were giving each other massages! Naruto watched wet hands trail across the smooth skin of the girls' backs, watching them knead and press the flesh as moans of appreciation escaped their cherry red lips.

"You're_ so_ good at this," one mewled.

"_Lower_," one girl sighed.

"Harder!" said another

_Oh god_, Naruto thought, shaking his head rapidly to clear his dirty thoughts. He looked to his right, and blood shot out of his nose at what he saw.

_You've got to be kidding me! _he thought.

"Did you get bigger, Rei?" a girl with short, dark hair asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei, twirling a strand of brunette hair around her finger.

"I'm talking about your boobs!" said the girl. "They're huge! Look at them!" She grabbed Rei's chest, jiggling and pressing her breasts together. "What do you feed these things?!"

Rei giggled, turning her flushed face away. "Stop it, Eri!"

Eri released the other girl's chest, sighing as she looked at her own. "I'm jealous."

"Why?" asked Rei, reaching over and cupping her friend's breasts. "Yours are the perfect size, you don't have to worry about back pain or anything!"

Eri grabbed Rei's chest again. "I don't know, yours are nice and full."

Rei squeezed her hands, making Eri squeal. "Yours perfectly fit in my palm."

The girls continued chattering back and forth, but Naruto could see was their wet hands squeezing each other's wet breasts.

Most of his focus was gone. There was a soft _poof_, and Naruto glanced down, flinching when he saw his own manhood looking back at him.

_Shit, the jutsu! _he thought to himself. _Focus, damn it! Think of something unsexy, something unsexy_— He paused, taking a moment before a light bulb appeared above his head. _Got it! Gai and Rock Lee giving each other a piggyback nake—_

He mentally gagged at the image that came in his mind, retching at the sight. Well, if his eyes weren't scarred enough, they sure were now. But his focus was back, and he quietly mumbled the words to his jutsu, and with another _poof_, he looked back down and saw nice feminine legs in place of his toned ones.

_That was too close_, Naruto thought. _I need to be more careful_.

Thankfully, most of the women were beginning to leave. It was a bit of a struggle focusing as the women got out of the water, completely soaked, but Naruto somehow managed and soon, there were only a few women left.

_Okay, you can do this, _the blonde coached to himself. _Once these girls are done, you can get the hell out of here—_

When he heard an all too familiar laugh coming closer, a jolt of fear shot down his spine.

_Oh, God, please don't let it be—_

He caught a glimpse of pink hair. Naruto felt himself pale in pure terror.

Coming in was Sakura with Ino and Tenten.

Well, this was it. He had a good run. He got to train with a sannin. There were lots of things he still wanted to do, though, like bring Sasuke back and become Hokage and eat all the ramen humanly possible. But sadly those would never be realized, for when Sakura caught him, she would kill him, slowly and painfully. He visibly winced at the thought, instinctively covering the currently empty space between his legs.

It was one thing seeing a bunch of women he didn't know naked because it wasn't as though he was going to see them again anytime soon, nor would he be able to recognize who they were anyway, since he wasn't exactly looking at their faces…

But these girls he knew. Hell, he grew up with them! And he used to have a super crush on one of them! Not to mention she was his teammate. God, he would never look at her the same way after this.

_Damn you, ero-sennin!_

If he made it out alive, the first thing he was going to do was go kick the perverted shinobi's ass. Sannin or not, _nothing_ justifies putting him through this hell!

"Hey there," Tenten greeted with a friendly smile on her face.

Naruto froze, his breath hitching in his throat when he realized the girls were talking to him.

Ino and Sakura copied the greeting before Sakura eyed Naruto, making him visibly tremble with fear.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sakura asked, a concerned frown on her features.

Oh god, she was speaking directly to him!

Taking a quick breath, he choked out in a horrible falsetto voice, "F-Fine."

"You sure?" Sakura asked. "You look a little pale."

"You can't stop being a medic nin for one second, can you?" Ino said, rolling her eyes playfully. "She said she's fine so she's fine. We came here to relax, Sakura, remember?" She looked at Naruto and gave her a charming smile. "Don't mind her, just enjoy your bath."

"If you need anything, let me know," Sakura added, giving a reassuring smile before she turned back to Ino and Tenten.

Not a moment later, the girls shed their towels, and Naruto literally felt his heart stop.

His dear Sakura-chan had a small waist and some of the longest legs he'd seen! Not to mention her bust was a nice size.

Ino's clothes didn't hide her curvy body, so seeing her without them didn't affect him as much (thank God.)

Tenten had a nice athletic build, toned from her arms to her stomach to her legs.

The girls talked amongst each other with Sakura throwing occasional glances over to Naruto.

Naruto, meanwhile, was internally hyperventilating and wondering what he did to piss someone off up there and why they were having him suffer so cruelly. It was a Thursday afternoon! The chances of kunoichis being out on a mission were a sure thing! Clearly the system was rigged.

Without a doubt, the following sixty minutes were the longest sixty minutes of Naruto's life.

He remained perfectly still the entire time, motionless, trying to distract his thoughts by daydreaming about the celebration he would have for becoming the 6th Hokage of Konohagakure, the Hidden Village in the Leaves.

His thoughts were distracted when he heard the movement of the water, and watched with too much enthusiasm as Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and the few remaining girls there, got up and hid their bodies from his prying eyes with towels. Naruto had never truly appreciated the beauty and purpose of towels until now.

Sakura glanced at him again, and seeing his face resume back to it's normal color and an eerie, wide smile on his face, she gave him a small smile in return and waved a small goodbye as they left.

Once out of sight, and a considerable distance away, Naruto let out a cheer.

Success! He survived hours of naked women around his sixteen-year-old self! All while maintaining the focus necessary to hold his jutsu! And best of all, no one suspected a thing!

He changed back to his original male form, cringing at the sight of his aroused manhood. Despite being stiff as a board, he was pretty impressed with himself at his self-restraint. At least he was able to keep his hands to himself, no matter how hard the urge was not to. He was pretty sure a couple of girls would have asked him to wash their backs if he hadn't looked so damn uncomfortable.

With a pleased grin, Naruto folded his arms behind his head, leaning back against the rocks that bordered the edge of the hot springs. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. The day was beginning to grow darker as the bathhouse closed for the evening.

What a relief, the torture was finally over—

Suddenly, there was a soft creak of a door opening, making panic strike through him.

What _now_? Anything else and he was sure he was going to explode!

He cursed several times, mumbling the jutsu. But his body was trembling too hard and he stuttered over the words, and as the footsteps grew closer, his dread grew. He still wasn't transformed!

He shut his eyes tight, trying hard to focus on the words—but it was too late. He heard a clear gasp, and the freezing of footsteps. His eyes shot open and his head snapped up.

When he saw the visitor, Naruto's eye twitched.

There was Hyuuga Hinata, in nothing more than a white towel.

_That's it. Someone definitely has it out for me._

Her soft lavender eyes were incredibly wide, her face completely flushed. When her mouth opened more and he heard her take a breath to scream, Naruto moved at lightning fast speed, placing a hand over her mouth while quietly shushing her.

"Please don't scream!" Naruto whispered, "I can explain, promise! Just don't scream!" Her eyes flickered back and forth between his eyes, her body frozen in shock. "Ero-sennin made me transform to my sexy jutsu and peep on women in the bathhouse! He made me, Hinata! If I didn't, he wasn't going to teach me anymore jutsu! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I was just about to leave, I swear! Please don't tell!"

Naruto spoke so fast it took several moments for Hinata to understand what he said. That, and she was mortified to be standing in front of the man she loved in nothing more than a towel.

She had never felt such genuine surprise in her life when she walked into the bathhouse and found Naruto of all people. Normally she wasn't a big fan of public bathing, but the wide space and warm temperature really made it a relaxing experience. And being the shy, modest girl she is, she chose to come to the bathhouse after closing time as there would be no more visitors and it would be practically empty.

She was embarrassed enough showing her body in front of other women. But having her body exposed to someone like Naruto? She was mortified.

His eyes were focused on hers, silently begging that she wouldn't say a word. She could barely keep eye contact with him, especially when his face was so close to hers and she could see the tips of his flat, damp hair hanging in front of his eyes. Her gaze wavered down, only for her face to flush a dark scarlet when she realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

She squeaked, looking away and closing her eyes. Suddenly the room felt like it was spinning. She felt lightheaded, incredibly flushed.

"Hey, are you all right? You don't look too good…"

His voice sounded like a distant blur to her. Before she knew it, her legs gave out on her as she swayed to one side.

She expected to fall to the ground. Instead, Naruto's secure arm caught her and steadied her.

"Uh, hey! Are you okay? Hinata? Hello?"

Her eyes were heavily lidded as she blinked slowly. She felt him place a palm against her forehead.

Naruto felt his stomach twist. _Shit, _he was probably making her pass out from horror of the predicament! He cursed to himself, diligently fanning her with his hand.

_Ero-sennin will pay for this! _

No jutsu could possibly be worth this embarrassment—

His eyes left her face for a moment as he daydreamed how he was going to make his sensei pay, only to realize what a grave mistake it was to look elsewhere. Because now his eyes fell to the soft curve of her jaw, the smooth pale skin of her neck.

His eyes traveled lower until—_uh-oh_.

In her barely-conscious state she had let go of her grip on her towel. And it was starting to slip.

_You've got to be kidding me._

The white towel revealed more of her tempting supple skin, giving him a teasing view of her ample cleavage. His eyes widened.

Perhaps ample was an understatement. Since when was Hinata so _well-endowed?_ He never would have guessed under her loose and baggy clothing hid a body with sinful curves. Large chest, narrow waist, long creamy legs—she had a body desired by any hot-blooded male! And he had no idea!

The very sight of her was making his heart race. This was _Hinata. _Sweet Hinata-chan. The girl who always smiled and blushed and fainted around him, though he never knew why.

He gulped audibly, his eyes slowly moving back to her face. She seemed to be coming to. Her lashes—long and incredibly thick—hooded over her pretty lavender eyes. Her pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed. Her cheeks were flushed prettily, her long raven hair curling a little from the steam of the bathhouse.

Well, _fuck. _Hinata was beautiful. Really, really beautiful. And kind. And smart. And strong. And—he felt blood rushing to a place other than his cheeks.

She made a small noise at the back of her throat. His body stiffened. He cursed over and over in his head, trying to rid himself of the images popping in it.

_Damn Ero-sennin for showing me his work! _

"Na… Naruto-kun…" her soft voice whispered, blinking groggily.

_Self control self control self control_—

She shifted a little but his grip on her towel was tight. Her movement caused the towel to slip, giving a _too tempting _view of the bare skin of her hip.

Suddenly the room felt incredibly stuffy. Naruto swallowed heavily and fought to maintain his restraint.

_Breathe man breathe just breathe—_

This was Hinata! Sweet Hinata-chan! He shouldn't be thinking of her this way! He shouldn't—

She uttered a small, "Oh," seeing her towel slip, her blush darkening at the sight. She bit her lip and held the towel tighter against her, well aware of his arm remaining locked around her.

Naruto saw the way her teeth worried her bottom lip. The way her cheeks were flushed dark and she avoided his eyes. It made something feral within him snap.

_So much for self control. _

His body moved on impulse as he pushed her to him, crashing his mouth down on hers. Her gasp of surprise was muffled against his mouth, but it left her lips parted enough for him to sweep his tongue inside.

His tongue tangled against hers, his hand cupping the back of her head, angling her mouth against him. She wasn't responding as she froze wide-eyed, shocked beyond belief at what was happening. But Naruto didn't notice.

The whole fucking day had been absolute_ hell. _He couldn't believe how powerful his self-restraint was. He relished the minty taste of her mouth as he gently tugged on her hair to tilt her head back, allowing him to kiss her deeper—

Until he realized this was _Hinata_. He was doing this to _Hinata._ And immediately he leaned back, his own face mirroring her blush as he looked just as flustered as she did.

"H-Hinata! I'm so sorry!" he blurted out, stepping away from her.

She brought a hand to her lips, feeling them tingling with a new sensation. Something she never felt before… but she liked it. Wanted to feel it again.

"Ah, you probably hate me even _more _now!" Naruto blathered, continue his ramblings oblivious to the fact that she was barely paying attention. He tugged on his hair, shaking his head rapidly back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Hinata! Please forgive me! Please—!"

"N-Naruto-kun," she interjected softly. He cringed hearing her pretty delicate voice—he tainted her innocence!—as he popped open one cerulean eye to look at her. "It's… it's okay."

Naruto's eyes widened. "It… it is?"

She ducked her head shyly, nodding slowly. "I…" A fresh blush spread across her cheeks. "I liked it."

He swore his jaw probably hit the ground with how far it dropped. Now he felt an odd mix of pride and embarrassment. "You… you did?"

She nodded again. "Mhmm." She pressed the tips of her fingers together, a trait so typical and unique to her. "Will you…" her voice dropped to a barely heard whisper, "will you do it again?"

Naruto slowly stepped towards her, leaning forward and tilting his head up to look in her eyes. He asked slowly, uncertainly, "You… want me to kiss you?"

He saw her delicate throat bob as she swallowed and nodded.

Well, that was an interesting turn of events. But who was he to reject a pretty girl?

He grinned widely and stupidly at her, not wasting a moment longer as he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. This time she did respond, almost immediately, and it thrilled him.

Her tongue shyly sought his, tentatively rubbing against it. She gradually became bolder, placing a hand against his whiskery cheek, the other fisting in his blonde hair. In turn, his arms wrapped securely, almost possessively around her, bringing her flush against him.

When he felt the soft fabric of her towel against his skin, he remembered how very naked he was, but the idea didn't bother him. It excited him.

They both parted for the sake of air, their cheeks flushed and their eyes heavy-lidded. The back of his hand brushed against her smooth cheek. She tilted her face towards his hand, closing her eyes as she hummed blissfully.

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin before he leaned forward, pressing soft kisses against her neck. She gasped, her body tensing before he felt her melt into his arms. She moaned softly when his tongue brushed against her skin, his mouth sucking on the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" she whispered, only now her voice didn't sound as delicate. It sounded hoarse, almost… wanting.

He glanced up at her, seeing her eyes closed contently. He eyed her head to toe, desire coursing in his veins.

"Hinata…" he murmured, prompting her to open her eyes and look at him. Her eyelids were low, giving her an almost dreamy look that made his stomach clench. He swallowed loudly. "I… I think we should stop."

Hurt flashed across her eyes. "You… you don't…?"

His eyes widened seeing her dejected expression, hastily shaking his head. "No, no! That's not what I meant!" He scratched the back of his head, a blush tinting his cheeks as he looked at a random corner above her. "It's just… if we continue, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself…"

She blushed, her pulse racing. She couldn't believe it. The boy she was helplessly and irrevocably in love with… _wanted_ her? Her mind reeled just thinking about it.

"And…" Naruto continued, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, "you're too nice, Hinata. I don't want you to think I'm… you know, just using you or something…"

"I won't," she blurted, just as surprised as Naruto at her own boldness. Her face fell, her expression bashful.

But it was true… how could she deny that she wanted him too? Naruto had grown up to be a very handsome young man. And—her face reddened horribly at the thought—he was still very naked standing before her. Her eyes traveled down his tanned chiseled chest, roved over his toned arms and legs, her modest eyes carefully avoiding glancing at the appendage between his legs.

Naruto saw Hinata eyeing his body, making his eyes widen even further. She licked her lips before returning her eyes to his, unhidden desire glinting in her lavender eyes.

He couldn't believe it. She wanted him too.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered in that thin, pretty voice of hers. His name never sounded better. "Do you… want to stop?"

He shook his head, taking a step towards her. "No…"

She blushed at the intensity building in his gaze. "Then…" she stared at her feet, "don't."

Again he leaned forward to meet her eyes. "Hinata-chan… are you sure?"

She nodded almost too enthusiastically. As if to further prove her point, her grip loosened around the small towel that barely covered her body in the first place. She closed her eyes as she let it circle around her feet.

Naruto's jaw fell open at the sight. She was perfect. Heavenly. His body immediately reacted, itching to put his hands on her. A low growl sounded from the back of his throat.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, only to gasp when she felt his weight on her, pushing her down to the ground with his body over hers. His legs intertwined with hers as he kissed her hungrily. Her cheeks flushed from the heat in his kiss, but she liked it.

When he pulled away, his gaze fell to her chest. He saw her blush under the scrutiny of his stare, but he couldn't help it. She had a gorgeous figure. Her breasts were full, firm and perky. Definitely the most tempting to the ones he'd seen on all the other women.

He looked at her face and felt blood pound in his loins. She was panting heavily, her lips pink from his kisses and her hair fanned out around her with a wild blush on her face. Her eyelids were heavy, her thick lashes hovering over her pretty lavender eyes.

He bent down and captured her lips again, slanting his mouth over hers. Meanwhile his hand reached up and palmed her breast, squeezing the fleshy mound in his hand. She pulled away from his mouth and gasped, moaning and arching her back into his hand as he fondled her. He grinned at the response, dipping his head in her neck and pressing open-mouthed kisses. He twisted her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning a particularly loud mewl from the Hyuuga heiress.

He kissed down her collarbone, pausing for a moment's hesitance before taking a rosy peak in his mouth. He sucked vigorously and massaged her other breast, loving how she squirmed beneath him.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" she moaned breathlessly, tugging on his blonde hair. He lightly bit down, making her squeak cutely. She could feel his grin against her skin as he lifted his head, looking down at her.

"I like it," he said, his voice gruff as he grinned crookedly at her, "when you pull my hair like that."

She blushed, mumbling an apology, and he chuckled before swooping down and capturing her lips. She placed her palm against his cheek, returning his kiss until he pulled away. Her eyes slowly opened, her cheeks red as she panted softly.

"M… more?" she whispered, blushing at her crude request.

He only grinned, nuzzling her neck as he kissed her shoulder. Perhaps Ero-sennin being his sensei and showing him his work turned out to be a good thing after all. The man did teach him all there is to know on how to please a woman.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking greedily on them. Hinata blinked, watching him curiously. When she saw his hand disappear between her legs, her flush renewed itself on her face. She moaned as he rubbed his fingers against her wet folds.

Naruto couldn't believe it. She wasn't just wet—her essence was practically overflowing from her, which, according to Ero-sennin, meant he was doing very well. Pride swelled up within him as he grinned at her, though she couldn't see behind her closed eyes.

The sticky substance on the tips of his fingers sent his mind wondering what she tasted like. _I bet she tastes sweet._

He kissed her gently, giving her a foxy smile that made her heart race. She watched him kiss his way down from her neck to her chest to her flat stomach. He dipped his tongue in her navel, smiling with her as she giggled from the light touch. Her body squirmed when he kissed lower and lower until he reached her inner thigh. Instinctively, her hands covered the space between her legs. He gave her a mischievous grin before nudging her hands aside with his nose. Embarrassed, the Hyuuga heiress looked away as Naruto moved her hands back to her sides and buried his face between her legs.

Hinata gasped before she moaned loudly, feeling his hot tongue lapping at her center. He parted her lips with his fingers, running his slick tongue along the inside, making her writhe and whimper. He laid his mouth over her clit and sucked hard. She cried out his name in sheer pleasure, her back arching off the ground as she tightly gripped his hair.

Naruto planted a small kiss before he lifted his head, licking around his mouth. He was right—she tasted sweet. He looked at her, watching her pant heavily as her eyes groggily met his.

"Good?" he asked, grinning widely when she nodded eagerly. "Then you're going to love this," he added before he resumed his previous position.

Her heart raced in anticipation. He swiped his fingers against her, making her shudder deliciously. She could hear him sucking his fingers again before he traced one finger around her entrance, slow and teasing.

"Relax," he whispered against her thigh, kissing it before he pushed his finger slowly inside of her.

Hinata gasped, her hips bucking against the new sensation. He pumped in and out of her slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. When her moans became rhythmic with his movements, he added a second finger and laid his mouth over her center.

He sucked her dry while his fingers worked inside her. She was saying his name over and over, her ankles digging into the bare skin of his back. His tongue swirled around her swollen nub, his fingers curling inside her. Pleasurable shivers rode up and down her spine as she released breathy moans.

She felt a pressure building up within her, mounting higher and higher as Naruto continued his ministrations. Before long she felt an intoxicating high wash over her as she reached her peak, her body arching off the ground as she moaned his name. Her essence spilled into his mouth, and Naruto greedily drank it up, gradually slowing his fingering to a halt.

He licked his lips before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He placed an arm on either side of her, grinning lopsidedly down at her.

"A-Amazing," she whispered, breathing heavily with her cheeks stained pink.

He snickered, kissing her cheek and along her jaw. "It's only going to get better," he whispered against her skin, nuzzling her neck.

Her hand found its way under his chin, pulling his face towards her as she pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise at her boldness, watching her tilt her head and moan softly against his mouth.

When she pulled back, the tips of her fingers traced down his whiskery cheek. "M-My turn?" she whispered, tucking her chin to her chest.

The question made Naruto's jaw drop. He felt her hand trail down from his cheek to his neck, her light touches sending chills throughout his body. She lifted her other hand and together her palms explored his chest, her fingertips pressing gingerly against the hard chiseled muscles. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, a low groan sounding from the back of his throat when she nibbled his earlobe.

"Hi-Hinata…" he grunted, eyes squeezing together when her teeth scraped lightly against his neck. He felt one of her hands leave his chest, moving lower—he grabbed it, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the palm. "You don't have to do that," he told her, his bright cerulean eyes meeting her own.

"But I want to," she said softly before her eyes darted to a corner, turning her head away. Her face cringed, "Do you not want me to…?"

Naruto's eyes widened, a hot blush spreading across his cheeks. "Wh-What?!" he sputtered. "No, that's not what I meant!" He tilted his head down, looking over her shoulder. "You… you want to?"

She avoided his eyes, the blush on her face turning darker as she nodded.

"Are… are you sure?" he asked, his arm reaching behind his head as he scratched his hair sheepishly. "It's just… you know, no one's ever told me that before…"

He felt a hand on his cheek as she turned his head to face her. She lifted her head, giving him a soft peck on the lips. "I want to," she whispered softly.

Naruto blinked before he gulped audibly. "Um, o-okay then…" he mumbled, feeling anticipation coil within him as he moved off of her, shifting on his back beside her.

She sat up slowly, her thin arms barely covering her large breasts as she turned her body. He couldn't help but smile at her modest action—it was so cute, so typical of her despite that he'd seen plenty of her already.

He shifted uncomfortably as her eyes roved over her body. He felt some pride when she licked her lips, her eyes getting a little cloudy. When her gaze fell on his arousal, his face erupted in a blush that matched her own.

"Hinata-chan, you don't—"

"It's…" she interrupted quietly. He saw her delicate throat bob as she swallowed. "It's so big," she mumbled bluntly, and Naruto couldn't help the laugh that burst from his mouth.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking between her and his manhood. He opened his mouth to speak again, but all that came out was a strangled groan when her hand wrapped around his shaft and squeezed. She ran her hand along his length from the tip to the base, her soft palm creating delicious friction against his skin.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head back, panting heavily as she stroked him diligently. She applied _just _the right pressure with_ just_ the right speed and it felt _just right_.

When her other hand moved and massaged his balls, he groaned loudly and thrust into her hand. She squeaked cutely, repeating the action and getting the same result. Her finger rubbed the tiny slit at the tip of his length and his body trembled.

"Is this… good?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing the clear liquid seeping from the tip.

"Too good too good too good," he chanted as she squeezed tighter and rubbed faster. He grunted, panting heavily before tightly biting his lower lip.

He heard a shift in movement and felt the soft but heavy weight of her breasts against his thigh. His eyes snapped open, quickly tilting his head forward to look at her. "What—"

His sentence ended in a sharp intake of air when her lips engulfed him, her head dipping down as her mouth vigorously sucked. Again his head fell back, groaning loudly at the incredible sensation coursing throughout his body.

Her head bobbed as her hand continued to stroke him. She dipped her head down, surprised she could take so much of him without gagging before moving back up. She pulled her lips away, only to run her tongue along the length of him from the base to the tip and back again.

Naruto swallowed heavily, his breathing labored as he groaned her name every now and then. Seeing him this way thrilled her, especially because she was the one making him feel this way.

His hand grabbed her hair, pushing it away from her face as he collapsed to his back. "Don't stop don't stop don't stop," he repeated, grunting when her tongue flicked against the tip of his firm arousal.

His grip on her hair grew tighter as his hips bucked, pushing more of his shaft into her hot wet mouth. Her lips enveloped him again as she sucked vigorously. She tasted something salty against the back of her throat before she saw Naruto's jaw clench, his teeth grounding against one another as he growled loudly, thrusting into her mouth as he hit his release.

She blinked as something hot shot down her throat. The strange taste, surprised her as she obediently swallowed it down. One eye came to a close in a cringe at the bitter taste, but she forgot all about it when saw the complete ecstasy on Naruto's face as he laid his head against the ground, his chest rising and falling as he breathed hard.

"Wh… where did you learn how to do that?" he asked, tilting his head forward to look at her. She blushed prettily, a small shy smile adorning her features as she shrugged. Naruto caught his breath in ragged pants, catching her in his arms as he held her tightly against him. "You're amazing," he said, rolling them over so he was on top once more. "So amazing…"

She pressed her lips against his cheek before peppering kisses against his jawline and throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his embrace. He could feel her small smile against his skin, until she suddenly squealed.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, looking at her erotically blissful face.

Her tongue swept over her upper lip as she blinked slowly. She bit her lip as she moaned sexily, making Naruto's eyes almost bug out of his head.

_What…?_

"Naruto-kun…" she whimpered, meeting his stare. "Your… mm…"

He blinked, gawking at her until he realized what was making her act this way. Subconsciously, while pressing his hard body against her soft curves, he had been grinding against her. His hard length was rubbing against her center _just_ right, creating a delicious slippery friction that elicited a loud moan.

So entranced by her, he hadn't even realized he was doing it. But now he felt how amazing she was pressed tight against him, her firm nipples scraping against his chest as he moved, and released a low groan. No wonder she was reacting this way—the sensations riding up his spine were driving him wild.

"Naruto-kun," she called in a soft, pleading voice. "Ah… will you…?"

His heart pounded against his chest, bringing him out of his lustful daze. "Uh, yeah—yeah!"

He gently pushed her legs apart, settling himself in between. He noticed her tense as she shut her eyes in anticipation.

"Hinata…" he said in a quiet murmur. His hands rested against her hips, drawing small circles with his thumbs in an attempt to relax her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, opening one eye to peer up at him. "Just…" she began, blushing darkly, "be gentle, please…"

"We don't have to do this," Naruto added, frowning at her nervous face. He gently caressed her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face.

She opened her other eye, meeting his concerned gaze. There was a bright, innocent sheen in her eyes, shining despite what they had done and what position they were in. She breathed softly, her cheeks stained pink as she stared at him.

"I know…" she murmured, her voice hesitant. Her lashes lowered over her eyes, giving her a dreamy look. "But I've… I've always wanted to be with Naruto-kun…"

His heart pounded loudly against his chest, his cerulean eyes widening incredibly. His mouth fell open, gaping for a few moments before he mumbled, "Wha… what?"

Hinata covered her face, burning in embarrassment. She made a cute little whimpering sound as she turned her head away.

Naruto looked down at her, eyes narrowing somewhat in concentration. "Hinata… why are you so…"

She spread her fingers, peering at him through the little spaces. "I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Why?"

She closed her eyes, covering them with her hands once more. "I… I, um—"

His large hand easily took hold of her two thin, frail wrists, pinning them above her head. Hinata released a small squeal at the sudden movement, her lavender eyes flashing to Naruto's gaze for a moment before looking away. His eyes held an odd intensity she'd only seen in the heat of battle, and the look intimidated her.

"All this time…" he muttered. His mind acted like a filmstrip, replaying all the memories he had of her. Suddenly it seemed so clear, so obvious. Now he understood why Sakura called him dense all the time when they were younger. He remembered how he once craved adoration from the pink-haired kunoichi, when in reality, someone else was feeling the same way about him. Someone who was genuinely kind and beautiful, strong, smart and hardworking…

His feelings for Sakura had faded over the years. She was still very important to him, but he knew her heart belonged to a certain Uchiha.

Knowing someone felt this way about him was odd, almost surreal. The people of his town never treated him nicely, so why would anyone have feelings for him?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again, unsure what to say.

He snapped out of his reverie, glancing at her face. He hadn't realized that his hand on her wrists had been tightening its hold, causing her skin to rub together.

"Hinata, I should be the one apologizing," he said.

She tilted her head, eyes blinking innocently. "Why?"

He muttered a few incoherent words before speaking, his eyes looking away. "Because I… I didn't—I don't know…"

She squirmed a little, causing her soft, smooth skin to rub against his. "Naruto-kun… it's okay. I'm… I'm very happy right now." Her eyes came to a close as she smiled at him.

He slowly looked at her, quietly asking, "You are?"

She nodded. "I'm happy to—to be with you like this," she answered, her pink cheeks turning a shade darker.

Naruto's eyes softened. "Hinata…"

He loosened his grip on her wrists, resting his forearm by her face. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth against hers, catching her soft gasp. Her newly released hands found his whiskery cheeks, holding them as she tilted her head and returned his kiss. Her tongue shyly flicked across his lower lip, causing him to growl a little as he shifted above her, kissing her deeper.

When he drew back, they both caught their breath in soft pants. He moved his hips a little, placing the tip of his length at her entrance. Hinata gasped, looking at his eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked again, uncertainty evident across his face.

She nodded. "But… can you…" Her fingers fluttered against her lips.

He gave her a charming grin, making her heart skip a beat as he captured her lips once more. He moved slowly for her sake, gently pushing himself inside. Her whimpers were muffled against his mouth, distracting her by brushing his tongue against hers.

Once buried inside, he drew back, exhaling a heavy sigh at her tight walls around him. Hinata's breath stilled in her throat before she breathed out slowly. Her tongue swept over her upper lip, a little habit Naruto found incredibly sexy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hand against her cheek as his thumb stroked her hair soothingly.

Hinata froze, in shock for a moment. She couldn't believe it—her and Naruto were connected in the most intimate of ways. But, to her relief, she felt no pain.

"It doesn't hurt," she said.

He chuckled, prompting her to look at him. He rolled his hips against her, making her jolt and whimper at the pleasure.

"That's good," he said, his voice rough as he dropped his head against the space above her shoulder, his breaths warm against her ear. "That means you were really ready."

Hinata's heart beat incredibly fast in her chest, so quick it felt as though it would burst out. Her hands grasped his forearms tight as he withdrew himself from her and thrust back inside. She could feel his arm muscles contract as he moved over her, a feral groan ripping through his clenched teeth.

She moaned deeply, gasping his name. Her whisper seemed to trigger something in him as he began rocking harder against her, gradually picking up the pace.

Hinata couldn't help making a noise at each thrust—new sensations were flooding her, overwhelming her with sheer ecstasy and bliss. The idea that it was Naruto making her feel this way only heightened the pleasure to a surreal level.

Her hands slid from his forearms to his shoulders before she ran her hands along his powerful back, feeling the muscles cord against his skin as he moved.

Her whimpers hot on his ear made his body feel hard and burning. Her slick wetness took him in completely, overwhelming him with how good she felt. His pride boosted as she cried out his name and dug her nails into his back. The little scratches, marks he would sport with pride, added an urgency in his thrusts as he slammed harder and deeper into her.

At one point her hips bucked wildly as she arched her back, crying his name out so loudly he froze and looked at her face.

"Hinata-chan?!" he called out, eyes full of worry as he looked over her. "What's wrong?!"

"N-Nothing," she stuttered, her cheeks flushing to a dark red. "It just—it felt really good…"

He grinned crookedly at her, swiveling his hips. "Yeah? Here?" He thrust back into her, hitting the same spot deeper and harder. Another scream tore from her pouty lips as her eyes rolled shut in ecstasy.

He snickered, feeling his pride soar even higher. Ero-sennin had said something about an elusive "G-spot" on girls, and it thrilled him to know he may had found Hinata's.

He kissed her lips softly before settling his face against the crook of her neck, grinning ear to ear. "You're so cute, Hinata-chan."

She blushed, gasping as his hands kneaded her breasts before skimming down her sides. He took the undersides of her thighs and bent them back to her chest. Her face burned as the new position gave her a clear view of Naruto inside her.

"Keep your legs back," he told her, kissing the ankle before he fell over her once more, propping himself up with his hands on either side of her face.

One hand fell to the curve of her lower back, pushing it up to meet his every slam. The other cupped her breast, squeezing as he trailed kisses from her neck to her chest, leaving little nips here and there.

"Ahh—Naruto_-kun_," she whined, her neck arching as she tilted her head back, her raven hair spilling against the floor.

He grinned against her skin as he took a rosy tip into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth before sucking vigorously. He massaged the soft mound as he sucked, making her squirm and whimper beneath him.

Her hips began grinding viciously against his, making him groan loudly at the friction. He panted heavily, throat straining as he swallowed and rolled his neck back. He groaned her name as her nails scraped down his toned chest before running her palms flat against the hard skin.

He looked at her face, finding her eyes heavy lidded but gleaming with a type of love he wasn't used to seeing. She licked her dry lips before smiling angelically at him, her hair curled around her face beautifully and spread out beneath her. Her skin glistened from the steam in the bathhouse, and the cries of his name were driving him crazy.

Determined to bring her to the edge of release, he dropped his head to her breast and began sucking once more. His other hand squeezed her rear before sliding around to the area between her legs. She gasped loudly as he rubbed his thumb in circles against her clit and scraped his teeth against her nipple.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried before releasing a loud moan. Her head turned left and right repeatedly, her body writhing from his touch as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast. "No—mm—it's too much—ahh—"

He lifted his face and smiled down at her, waiting for her to become undone in his arms. He squeezed her breast tight and tugged on the sensitive nubbin, swirling his hips before pushing deep inside her.

He felt her walls tighten before she screamed, eyes closing and her body lifting off the ground. Suddenly a powerful spasm shot through him as he groaned and dug his fingertips into her skin.

He pulled out of her, rolling off her and plopping by her side. They both rode the waves of release for a few moments, catching their breaths in heavy pants.

He reached out, drawing Hinata to him. She squeaked at the sudden action, feeling him press a kiss to her cheek before nuzzling her hair. She quickly relaxed against him, smiling gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," he murmured, his husky voice sending a shiver down her spine. His hands rested against her lower back, drawing lazy patterns with his fingers. "When do you want to go on a date?"

She flinched, leaning back to look at his face. "A d-d-d-date? With N-Naruto-kun?"

He blinked at her stuttering. "Oh come on! Don't tell me after all that you're _still _shy around me?"

"No!—I mean—I, um, um—" Her breaths became short and shallow as her eyes shifted everywhere but him. "A d-date, with Naruto-kun—" She could barely wrap her mind around what they had just done when she came here for the simple purpose of taking a bath. And now he wanted to take her on a date? It was too good to be true!

Oblivious to her incoherent ramblings, Naruto continued. "Anyway, I know this is supposed to go the other way around, but heheh—" He beamed brightly at her while snickering. "Anyway, we need to go on a real proper date. So when do you—Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?!"

The poor girl fainted.

* * *

Off in the distance, a man with long white hair and a pair of binoculars snickered mischievously. With a perverted gleam in his eye, he furiously scribbled down his new research.


End file.
